Lee Tae Ho/Saga
Main Sagas [ Saga: Immortal Warrior ] - Chapter 2 (Ep-1,Ch-1) # [ Saga: The Charge of a Warrior Is Just Like a Storm ] - Chapter 3 (Ep-1,Ch-2) # The Sword of a warrior - Chapter 8 # The Eyes of a Dragon Can See Through All Things - Chapter 10 # The one that can handle dragons - Chapter 20 # Roar of the dragon - Chapter 40 # The warrior’s equipment - Chapter 48 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.2) # The hammer of the blacksmith doesn’t slip off - Chapter 48 # Dragon’s charge - Chapter 50 # The one that controls Dragons - Chapter 57 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.4) # The Warrior That Rode on a Valkyrie - Chapter 64 # The one that wields lightning and gale - Chapter 71 # Giant slayer - Chapter 82 # The Warrior That had a Valkyrie Meet Him - Chapter 93 # His Pocket is Connected to a Treasure Vault - Chapter 112 # Owner of Flames - Chapter 124 # The Legendary Pro Gamer - Chapter 136 # Dragon Cannon - Chapter 137 # The Master of Extreme Cold - Chapter 140 # Equipment of the Dragon Knight - Chapter 160 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.6) # The warrior that rode on a Goddess - Chapter 176 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.10) # King of Violence - Chapter 178 # Giant massacrer - Chapter 209 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.12) # He doesn’t get exhausted even after fighting for a hundred days - Chapter 237 # His energy is infinite and doesn’t wither - Chapter 237 # Enemy of giants - Chapter 237 # The end of dragons - Chapter 237 # Devil king annihilator - Chapter 237 # He is the immortal God of the east - Chapter 237 # Agent of the World dragon - Chapter 237 saga: Idun’s warrior - Chapter 73 Created by combining the powers of Asgard and Erin, the saga and the geass. Amplify the amount of power of a God temporarily by close to three times but won’t let you use it for 15 days after that. saga: Idun’s warrior - Chapter 81 (Upgraded Version of saga: Idun’s warrior) The restriction of 15 days disappeared. However the amount of power of a God was still tripled and he could activate a legendary ranked saga. Saga:King of Camelot - Chapter 95 It could also make the powers of other equipment into sagas. There were obvious limitations. He wouldn’t be able to do create sagas from every piece of equipment. It only applied to legendary weapons like Caliburn. saga: Sword of the Sun - Chapter 111 Using the sword Gallatin of the sun knight Gawain which his power increases when the sun is in the sky, The power of the saga greatly amplified the divine power. You will grow stronger the higher the sun is, and at midday, you will be invincible. Saga: The One that conquers Dragons - Chapter 131 (Upgraded Version of The one that controls Dragons) saga: The Goddess of Youth Smiles Below the Golden Apple Tree - Chapter 147 The warriors of Valhalla could feel themselves getting heated up. Strength and courage surged up from deep inside their chests. On the other hand, the evil spirits felt haunted. The holy power of the golden apple tree took away their strength and courage. The Warrior That Had a Goddess Meet Him - Chapter 148 (Upgraded Version of The Warrior That had a Valkyrie Meet Him) # Idun # Freya # Heda # Adenmaha # Scathach # Nidhogg # Athena # Hestia # Echidna # Aphrodite # Demeter # Gaia # Nyx # Hera # Nike # Hebe # Persephone # Sixty Goddesses of Olympus Saga: King of Erin - Chapter 151 Using the Fairy god sword Excalibur, he could use The light of Erin, the glory of Erin. Saga: Dragon monarch - Chapter 178 It was a new independent saga and it had ‘the master of flames’, ‘the master of frost’ and ‘the king of violence’ under it. Saga: Hall of Valhalla - Chapter 185 a saga that changed the surroundings into Asgard and especially into Valhalla. It was a really obvious story but the place the Gods of Asgard could release their strongest power was in Asgard. Saga: Incarnation of the world dragon - Chapter 191 It transformed him into those of a dragon. The blood of a dragon started to flow in all his body and the wings of a dragon formed with light spread in his back. The Blood of the real God of dragons, World dragon Yggdrasil. Saga: God of sun - Chapter 221 (Upgraded Version of saga: Sword of the Sun) Note: (All sagas become Myth-ranked saga at 100% Synchro rate) - Chapter 236 Creation-Ranked saga: Sword of Creation - Chapter 242 Saga: The end of dragons - Chapter 243 ranked saga: The dragon protecting the world - Chapter 249 his power with Nidhogg power. Saga: He is invincible under the highest sky. - Chapter 258 ranked saga: Creation - Chapter 260 Synchro rate From 99% to 100%,It was only a difference of 1% but the changes were clear. First, his body changed. Tae Ho’s body was already highly combative like a well polished sword but he advanced one step further, He grew a bit taller, now passing 190cm, and the quality of his muscles also improved. When he felt his muscles, it felt like he was touching armor made with adamantium rather than flesh and bone. His black pupils became golden just like when he used the ‘Incarnation of the World dragon’, and his eyes changed into those of a dragon. His hair was still black but it grew until it reached his shoulders. It formed the same style as dragon knight Kalsted. His appearance wasn’t the only thing that changed. His physical ability also became much higher. Among those who Tae Ho fought, Heracle was the one with the strongest physical capabilities. Achilles was the fastest, but if Achilles’ stats in speed was 110 and the others was 80, then Heracles’ strength was 110 and all the others was 100, And currently, Tae Ho was even faster than Achilles and stronger than Heracles. He surpassed Heracles in all stats. The one exception was strength, but he still equaled Heracles’ strength. The changes didn’t end there, Multiple sagas were created. It was because all the accomplishments of dragon knight Kalsted were converted into sagas.